The McArdle Laboratory Safety and Biohazard Committee is composed of four faculty members, Drs. Kasper *chairman), Panganiban, Loeb, and Ross, Ronald Kaehler, representatives from the trainees and technical staff and Dr. Ilse Riegel. The responsibilities of this Committee are to promote the development of safety-minded and safety-educated personnel and to help to ensure that safe produces are followed throughout the McArdle building. The Center's committee works with the Safety Department and the Biological Safety Committee of the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The University Safety Department handles the ordering, monitoring of use, and disposal of radioactive materials; is charged with the disposal of flammable and/or hazardous chemicals; collects unneeded chemicals; and monitors the functioning of a variety of safety equipment, including fire extinguishers, safety showers, and chemical hoods. The Biological Safety Committee of the University monitors the use of biological materials (viruses, bacteria, cell cultures) and of nonradioactive toxic chemicals (mutagens, carcinogens, etc.) The UW Biological Safety Committee also certifies the 42 biological safety cabinets in the McArdle Laboratory. In addition, it has the responsibility of certifying the HEPA-filter-equipped disposal units and the HEPA-filtered cage unit in the Animal Care Facility, as well as the HEPA filters on the exhaust system from the chemical treatment rooms of the B wing animal unit.